Mother
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "—aku ingin Mama,"/Karmanami/ Two-Shot/Care for RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Mother

Sum: "—aku ingin Mama,"/Karmanami/ Two-Shot

.

.

Ansatsu (c) Masui Yuusei

Warning: Alur Kecepetan, Geje, Typo dll.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

 **Part 1: Hal Yang Diinginkan**

Karma Akabane, usia 25 tahun, berdiri di depan Sekolah Dasar, ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh, mungkin beberapa bilang; Apa dikata, seorang cowok ganteng menunggu di depan SD? Tidak, itu bukan salahnya, tapi salah mukanya, suruh siapa punya muka ganteng?

Tunggu, itu anugrah bukan?

"Karma-kun?" Sebuah suara familiar menyapanya, ia menoleh kebelakang "Okuda-san!" serunya terkejut, gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum "Ah, memang benar Karma-kun!" katanya "Kenapa kau disini Okuda-san?" tanya Karma "Hari ini topik pelajarannya tentang kesehatan, aku diundang kesini, omong-omong Karma-kun mau menjemput siapa?"

"Aku mau menjeput—,"

"Papa!"

"—Anakku,"

Suara anak kecil— _loli_ —terdengar dari belakang "Lho? Rikka-chan!" sapa Manami "Bu Okuda! Papa kenapa bareng Bu Okuda? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya anak perempuan bermata biru itu "Iya, kami teman lama, hee, jadi kau tadi mengajar di kelas anakku ya?" tanya Karma "Yah, begitulah," kata Manami tertawa.

"Bu Okuda! Ikut makan malam yuk! Masakan Papa enak lho!" kata Rikka menarik tangan Manami "Eh, Rikka, jangan sembarangan, Okuda-san itu sibuk..," kata Karma "Eehhh, sibuk ya? Ya sudah, nggak apa-apa," kata Rikka.

"Aku senggang kok, aku mau makan malam, kalau Karma-kun tidak keberatan," kata Manami tersenyum "Eh? Yang benar? Aku tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Karma, Manami menggeleng "Tidak, kok!" Karma tersenyum "Baiklah, naik ke mobilku,"

~!~

"Terima Kasih, Karma-kun, makanannya enak, lho,"

Rikka sudah tertidur beberapa menit lalu, Karma membawanya ke kamar "Ah, bukan apa-apa," jawab Karma tersenyum kecil "Omong-omong Karma-kun, Ibunya Rikka mana?" tanya Manami, Karma menjatuhkan makanan yang dibawanya, Manami kaget.

"Eh.. Karma-kun..?"

Karma menghela nafas "Ahh, kurasa, buat apa juga disembunyikan.. Okuda-san, tolong jangan beritahu yang lain ya," kata Karma "Eh..?"

"Ibunya Rio," jawab Karma pelan.

"...Rio..? Nakamura Rio? Ah! La-lalu dimana Rio-chan sekarang? Kenapa dia belum pulang dan kenapa.. kamu merahasiakannya?" tanya Manami, tersimpan seribu pertanyaan tentang Ibunya Rikka "...Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya, sesudah lulus SMA, aku dan dia sempat berpacaran, dan mengajaknya menikah... dan malam itu, tanpa sadar kami kelewatan," kata Karma.

Manami menahan nafas "...lalu?"

"Rio sebenarnya tidak masalah, lagipula ia sudah mengencani banyak laki-laki, dia juga bukan perawan—aku tau itu dari Satoru, mantannya, namun yang jadi masalah, aku lupa mengenakan pelindung, dan Rio... ia tak keberatan, sih,"

"Waktu keadaannya seperti itu, aku mengajaknya menikah, satu tahun, ia belum menjawabnya, dan... Bulan April lalu..,"

"Aku menemukan Rikka dipintu rumahku,"

Mata Manami melebar "Ma-Maksudmu... Rikka-chan... dibuang?" tanya Manami "Dibuang oleh ibunya? Yah, kupikir begitu," kata Karma "Aku sendiri tidak bisa percaya, aku sempat frustasi, namun ketika Rikka datang aku sadar, setidaknya, aku harus memberinya tempat untuk berpijak, aku harus memberinya tempat untuk tinggal, bahkan, walau tanpa seorang Ibu, Rikka mengerti,"

Karma kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela "...Rikka-chan, memang... luar biasa ya?" tanya Manami, Karma menoleh "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Karma "Memang tidak kelihatan kalau di sekolah, tapi... sekali aku melihatnya aku cukup tau ia menderita, ia tersenyum palsu, ia menutupi semua kesedihannya dengan tawa dan senyumnya..,"

"...padahal baru berusia 6 tahun.. gadis yang luar biasa, sungguh," kata Manami "Aku minta maaf Kama-kun, sudah membuatmu mengingat soal ini," kata Manami.

"Tidak masalah, nah, sudah malam, ayo kuantar pulang,"

~!~

5 bulan kemudian...

Karma mengecek jamnya berkali-kali

 _Kapan meeting ini akan selesai?_

Sudah pukul 04.01 dan seharusnya ia sudah pulang 2 jam lalu, Karma kembali memperhatikan orang yang berdiri di depannya.

 _Gakushuu bangke, liatin aja entar gue apain._

Ya, yang sedang menjelaskan hal-hal ini itu di depan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Asano Gakushuu, rivalnya semasa SMP, SMA, Kuliah hingga sekarang bekerja, Karma mengutuk Gakushuu dalam hati "Baiklah, rapatnya kita akhiri disini," Karma menghela nafas lega, kemudian langsung melesat pergi ke SD Kunugigaoka.

~!~

"Su-Sudah pulang?" tanya Karma kaget.

"Iya," jawab Kanzaki, ia menjadi guru Bahasa Jepang di Kunugigaoka "Memangnya yang tadi menjemputnya siapa?" tanya Karma lagi "Uhm, kurang tau deh, tapi aku pikir perempuan," kata Kanzaki lagi.

Setelah berterima kasih pada Kanzaki, Karma cepat-cepat menyalakan mobilnya, tujuannya pergi kerumah, siapa tau Rikka sudah pulang.

 _Perempuan? Siapa? Jangan-jangan Rio?_

Ia tau anaknya tidak sepolos itu, Karma yakin,

Akabane Rikka bukan anak biasa, dia anak yang ajaib.

Dan Karma bersyukur memilikinya sebagai seorang anak.

~!~

Namanya Akabane Rikka, tahun ini usianya 6 tahun, kelas 1 SD, ia tak memiliki ibu, karena itu ia tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam pelukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya, ia tidak tau dan tidak mau tau tentang Ibunya, ia tidak pernah membenci Ibunya, bagaimanapun ia harus bersyukur Ibunya telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

Mungkin umurnya 6 tahun, namun jalan berpikinya sudah seperti orang dewasa.

Rikka juga tidak kesepian, ia punya nilai bagus, teman yang baik, guru yang baik dan seorang Ayah yang sangat ia sayangi, saat hari Ibu, Rikka nyaris tidak pernah menulis sepucuk surat untuk Ibunya, ia tidak pernah bersemangat soal hari Ibu, ia malah menanti hari Ayah.

Satu hal yang mungkin unik dari Rikka hanya satu;

Ia tak pernah ingin memiliki sesuatu, serius, jikalau kalian melihat anak-anak SD sekarang khususnya perempuan minta dibelikan boneka, barbie atau apapun dan dipajang dikamarnya, maka kau akan terkejut melihat kamar tidur Rikka yang hampir tidak ada bonekanya.

Pernah Karma membelikan boneka beruang; yang katanya sedang populer, namun Rikka malah memberikannya ke orang lain.

Kadang, ketika Rikka berada di pangkuan Karma sambil membaca dongeng, Karma bertanya pada Rikka "Kenapa kau tidak minta apapun?" tanya Karma, Rikka pasti tersenyum dan memeluk Karma "Aku nggak butuh apapun, kan udah ada Papa, itu aja udah cukup," kata Rikka.

Sungguh, itu adalah kebahagiaan yang Karma miliki sebagai seoran Ayah.

~!~

"Rikka!"

Karma membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak dikunci, terlintas pikiran-pikiran buruk di benak Karma.

"Oh! Papa udah pulang!"

Karma menghela nafas, langsung memeluk putrinya "Syukurlah kamu nggak apa-apa.., siapa tadi yang antar kamu kesini?" tanya Karma "Eh itu..,"

"Oh! Karma-kun udah pulang?"

"Okuda-san?"

Gadis berkacamata yang menyandang gelar Ilmuwan sekaligus guru IPA itu tersenyum "Eh, kenapa?" tanya Karma "Aku sekarang ngajar di Kunugigaoka, tadi jam 2 pas pulang, aku lihat Rikka lagi nunggu sendirian, karena kasian kubawa ke sini, kebetulan, Rikka bawa kunci cadangannya, jadi aku pakai dapurmu, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Manami.

Karma menghela nafas, kemudian bersyukur.

"Ya ampun.. bikin kaget saja, maaf Okuda-san, merepotkan," kata Karma "Ahh, tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga menikmati waktu bareng Rikka-chan, karena sudah ada Papamu, aku pulang dulu," kata Manami "Iyaa terima kasih Bu Okuda,"

"Okuda-san, tunggu sebentar," kata Karma.

"Ya?" tanya Manami.

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku dan Rikka ke taman bermain minggu ini? Aku dapat 3 tiket, sayang satu lagi kalau tidak dipakai, anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku karena sudah menjaga Rikka," kata Karma "Eh.. benar?" tanya Manami, Karma mengangguk "Dengan senang hati!"

~!~

"Bu Okudaaa!" Manami menoleh, mendapati anak perempuan dengan rambut merah dan mata biru menghampirinya "Jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh," ucap Karma memperingatkan, Manami tertawa "Nah, ayo pergi," ajak Karma.

Ketiganya masuk ke taman bermain super besar itu, mereka menaiki wahana yang mungkin Rikka naiki, namun mereka tetap senang.

"Bu Okuda! Kita naik Roler Coaster yuk?" tanya Rikka "Eh.. tapi belum cukup umur Rikka-chan," kata Manami "Yahh..,"

Karma tersenyum "Begini, deh, nanti kalau kamu kelas 5, kamu boleh naik Roller Coaster, bagaimana?"

"Kelas 5 Kelamaan Pa," kata Rikka "Dan belum tentu Bu Okuda ada disini, aku kan mau naiknya sama Bu Okuda," kata Rikka "Nanti deh, kita pergi bareng lagi ya?" tanya Manami, Rikka menganggguk.

~!~

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, mereka pergi ke food court, Karma memesan makanan untuk mereka, setelah itu kembali dengan membawa steak, burger dan salad, semuanya kesukaan Rikka, ia harap Manami menyukainya, Karma lupa bertanya Manami mau pesan apa.

"Hahahaha,"

Tawa familiar terdengar ditelinganya, ia menoleh ke kiri, mendapati gadis berambut pirang, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang juga, matanya ungu, di depan mereka ada seorang lelaki berambut pirang stroberi dengan mata ungu.

Jantung Karma seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Karma-kun?" tanya Manami, Karma menoleh "Ah... Okuda-san, maaf, apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu?" tanya Karma, Rikka berdiri di sebelahnya "Kenapa Papa melihat ke kiri dari tadi? Ada sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Rikka.

"Ke kiri—," Manami menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat siapa yang ada disana. Matanya melebar "K-Karma-kun, ayo kita makan saja," kata Manami, Karma mengangguk.

"Papa kenapa diam?" tanya Rikka begitu mereka makan, Karma menggeleng "Enggak kok, Papa enggak apa-apa," kata Karma, Rikka mengangguk "Karma-kun... habis ini.. kita langsung pulang ya?" tanya Manami "Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau merusak acara kita," kata Karma tersenyum.

Manami mengangguk samar.

~!~

Ketika malam hari tiba, lampu-lampu wahana dinyalakan, Karma, Manami dan Rikka tidak mau melewatkan malam spesial ini.

Wahana yang terakhir kali mereka naiki adalah Bianglala, kincir besar itu memancarkan cahaya yang luar biasa terang terhadap wahana lain, beberapa wahana sudah tutup.

Ketiga manusia itu duduk di satu bianglala berwarna biru gelap, mereka bingung memutuskan tempat duduk "Okuda-san sebelah Rikka saja," kata Karma "Tidak, Karma-kun saja," kata Manami, Rikka yang menyaksikannya hanya menghela nafas "Aku duduk sendiri disini, Bu Okuda dan Papa di depanku!" kata Rikka, sok merintah.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Rikka jadi seperti itu?

"Rikka, maksudmu apa—," Karma tidak sempat melanjutkan protesnya karena banyak orang sudah mengantri, jadilah Karma duduk di sebelah Manami, keduanya merasa canggung satu sama lain, Karma yang paling pusing, ia takut pacar (jika ada) Manami akan mengamuk.

Namun mereka semua menikmati malam itu.

~!~

"Wahh tadi seru sekali yaa! Ayo pulang, aku mengantuk," kata Rikka "Ya, Tunggu sebentar, Okuda-san, kau mau kemana?" tanya Karma "Aku mau ke toilet dulu, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Manami Karma mengangguk "Apa kau mabuk saat naik Cangkir Putar tadi?" tanya Karma, Manami menggeleng "Bukan kok, bukan apa-apa, kalau begitu permisi," kata Manami.

Karma mengangguk, kemudian keduanya menunggu Manami.

"Papa, seperti apa rasanya punya Ibu?" tanya Rikka tiba-tiba, Karma yang sedang melamun memperhatikan wahana Niagara itu menatap putrinya "Rasanya.. menyenangkan, hangat, dan penuh kasih sayang... sama seperti Rikka punya Papa, rasanya seperti itu, kita bisa memeluknya.. menciumnya... dan, seorang Ibu akan sangat menyayangi anaknya..," kata Karma

"Papa, apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Rikka, Karma terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Rikka menginginkan sesuatu, mungkin hal ini yang dia sampaikan berdasarkan keadaannya yang senang dan terus ceria.

"Aku mau—,"

Tapi itu cuman pikiran Karma

"—aku ingin seorang Mama,"

Mata Karma melebar, Karma kaget dengan pernyataan anak semata wayangnya itu "Eh..,"

"Selama ini... aku tidak pernah minta apa-apa 'kan? Aku.. aku ingin Mama, Pa..," kata Rikka hampir menangis, tidak tahan melihat muka sedihnya, Karma memeluk putrinya itu "Baiklah sayang, nanti Papa carikan Mama untukmu," kata Karma.

"Enggak, aku nggak mau," kata Rikka

"Lalu—,"

"Aku mau Bu Okuda..., aku mau dia jadi Mamaku," kata Rikka lagi, begitu Rikka mengatakannya, suara barang jatuh terdengar, Karma dan Rikka menoleh, Manami berdiri terkejut "Eh.., ah..," Manami tampak kebingungan.

Rikka berlari memeluknya.

"Mama?" tanya Rikka menatapnya, air mata jatuh di pipi mungilnya, Manami tersenyum, memeluknya balik "Baiklah Rikka sayang, aku Mamamu," kata Manami, Karma terkejut, Rikka tertawa senang "Mama Manami!" serunya.

Karma menghela nafas, tersenyum.

 **Hahahaha, ini apan sih? Di tunggu next partnya yaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

Mother

Sum: "—aku ingin Mama,"/Karmanami/ Two-Shot

.

.

Ansatsu (c) Masui Yuusei

Warning: Alur Kecepetan, Geje, Typo dll.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

 **Part 2: Kebahagiaan Yang Sebenarnya**

 _Waktu itu, Shiota-kun bertanya, apa arti kebahagiaan untuknya?_

3 Tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Manami dan Karma memang belum resmi menikah, lagipula, Karma tidak mau menikahi Manami hanya karena gadis itu dijadikan Ibu oleh anaknya, tetapi Karma juga bersyukur karena Manami ada, menggantikannya saat ia tak ada di samping Rikka, Karma juga senang sekali melihat putri semata wayangnya itu tersenyum bahagia karena Manami dan dia.

Tapi masalahnya, Karma agak tidak enak pada Manami, tentu saja Karma tau gadis itu menjadi Ibunya Rikka karena gadis itu kasihan... atau bukan?

"Karma-kun, ini kopinya," kata Manami menyadarkan lamunannya, Karma menoleh "Ah, terima kasih Manami," kata Karma.

Dari Okuda-san menjadi Manami, sebuah perubahan besar bukan?

Rikka dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul diatas, mengerjakan tugas, usianya kini 9 tahun, kelas 3 SD, kemampuan otaknya super-cerdas dan memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata, cantik, baik dan nyaris menjadi perempuan idaman di SD Kunugigaoka.

Tak Terkecuali Asano Satsuki, anak milik Asano Gakushuu dan Asano Rio, menyandang gelar ke-2 di kelasnya, pintar dan juga tampan namun hal itu tak berpengaruh pada Rikka, bahkan Rikka cuek sekali terhadap Satsuki, disapa 'Hai' hanya membalas 'Hm'

Mungkin.. Keturunan? Buah tak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya bukan?

Manami duduk disamping Karma yang menatap televisi, bintang dari film itu Haruna Mase—atau dengan kata lain Akari Shiota, istri dari Nagisa Shiota yang kini menjadi wakil kepala sekolah di Kunugigaoka, drama yang bercerita tentang masa lampau itu berlangsun selama 15 menit kedepan—sebelum Karma bosan dan mengantuk.

"Hey Manami,"

"Ya?"

Karma memutuskan untuk bertanya, dia harus bertanya kepada Manami "Kenapa... kau mau menjadi Ibu Rikka?" tanya Karma, reaksi yang Manami berikan jauh dari ekspetasi Karma, ia kira Manami akan kaget setelah mendengar pertanyaannya, namun diluar dugaan, Manami tenang sekali.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi Ibunya, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Rikka aku cukup tau bahwa Rikka seorang perempuan kuat yang ceria, namun disisi lain aku juga tau ia ingin memiliki seorang Ibu jadi..,"

Manami menghentikan perkataannya "Yah, yang pasti aku menyayanginya kok," kata Manami tertawa kecil, Karma tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih," kata Karma.

"Sama-sama," kata Manami.

Saat itu, Manami tersenyum, Karma merasa dadanya sakit sekali, kemudian, seperti ada kupu-kupu diperutnya, terbang menyeruak.

Apakah ia jatuh cinta?

~!~  
"Tampangmu seperti bebek begitu, ada apa?" tanya Karma menatap Rikka, tugas tulis-menulis dihadapannya, namun belum ada satu hurufpun yang ditulis oleh anak manis itu, Rikka mengerung "Uuu aku bingung mau menulis apa Pa," kata Rikka, Karma menghembuskan nafas "Memang kau disuruh apa?" tanya Karma.

"Menulis Karangan," kata Rikka.

"Lalu kenapa kau bingung? Otakmu kan, penuh dengan imajinasi tak tersampaikan, misalnya pada siapa itu namanya yang di TV? Oreki? Oreki Houtarou?" tanya Karma "Atau Yatogami dia—," "Papaaa berhenti menjelek-jelekkan merekaa," kata Rikka jengkel Karma tertawa "Maaf deh, sini Papa bantu, memang temanya apa?" tanya Karma.

"...Keluarga," kata Rikka "Aku wajib menyertakan soal Ibu, tapi aku tidak tau apapun soal Ibu asliku," kata Rikka, Karma terdiam "...Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya soal Ibumu?" tanya Karma, air muka Rikka berubah "Aku tidak mau membuat Papa mengingat hal-hal yang menyakitkan, aku tidak mau Papa sakit hati dengan semua kenangan bersama Mama dulu," kata Rikka.

Karma tersenyum, ia sungguh bersyukur memilik putri seperti Rikka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menulis soal Manami? Ia ibumu 'kan?" tanya Karma.

"...Memangnya.. boleh? Maksudku, Mama Manami bukan Ibu asliku 'kan? " tanya Rikka balik.

"Rikka sayang, biar Papa tanya, temanya apa?" tanya Karma lagi "Keluarga," jawab Rikka "Keluarga itu apa?" tanya Karma lagi, berusaha untuk membuat bahasa yang mudah bagi putrinya "Kelompok Manusia yang saling menyayangi, aku nggak tau, cuman dapat dari Shiota-kun," kata Rikka "Nah, kalau begitu, apakah Shiota menjelaskan bahwa keluarga harus memiliki hubungan darah?" tanya Karma.

Rikka menggeleng "Dia cuman bilang saling menyayangi," kata Rikka.

"Nah, kamu sayang Papa?" tanya Karma "Sayang," angguk Rikka "Sayang Mama Manami?" tanya Karma lagi "Sayang," jawab Rikka "Papa sayang Rikka, Mama Manami juga sayang Rikka,"

"Nah, sekarang, sekelompok orang yang saling menyayangi disebut apa?" tanya Karma "Keluarga," jawab Rikka "Nah! Sudah ketemu bukan? Ya Boleh dong, secara, Mama Manami sayang sama kamu iya nggak?" tanya Karma, Rikka tersenyum "Iya!" seru Rikka.

"Rikka~ Mama bawa kue~!" seru suara dari luar

"Mama Manamii!" seru Rikka.

Karma tersenyum.

~!~  
"Aduh sial, telat,"

 _Itu Gakushuu nggak tau orang sedang buru-buru apa ya?_

Karma segera menjalankan mobilnya dari kantor ke SD Kunugigaoka, hari ini murid-murid kelas Rikka akan membaca hasil karangan mereka yang kemarin, jelas saja Karma ingin mendengarnya, ditambah lagi, Karma tidak diberitahu apapun mengenai isi karangan itu, Manami juga datang.

Begitu memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman, mobil berwarna ungu tua ikut parkir disebelahnya, Karma menatap orang yang keluar.

"Rio?"

"Karma?"

Keduanya terdiam, keadaan begitu canggung diantara mereka "Kau mau lihat Satsuki ya?" tanya Karma "Eh, iya, kamu mau melihat... Rikka?" tanya Rio "Yah, kurang lebih begitu," kata Karma, keduanya menyusuri jalan ke kelas 3A.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan.

Terlalu Canggung.

Terlalu Aneh.

"Jadi, sekarang kau resmi menjadi seoran Asano eh?" tanya Karma, Rio menunduk "Begitulah," jawab Rio "Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah bertemu istri baru?" tanya Rio "Heh, aku bungan seseorang yang sering berganti pasangan, jadi maaf saja," kata Karma.

Belum.

Karma membuka pintu kelas 3A itu, terlihar didepan, Shiota Hazuki baru saja selesai membaca karangannya, langsung berlari kearah Nagisa dan Kayano yang menangis haru karena karangan Hazuki, Karma nyengir melihat mereka.

Setelah 5 menit mereka masuk, Gakushuu datang dan berdiri disebelah Rio "Satsuki sudah tampil?" tanya Gakushuu "Belum," jawab Rio "Begitu, oh, dia selanjutnya toh,"

Satsuki maju kedepan, membaca beberapa kata kemudian mencapai akhir "—aku menyayangi Otou-san dan Okaa-sanku, semoga kedepannya mereka bisa lebih akrab," kata Satsuki, setelah selesai ia diiringi tepuk tangan.

"Selanjutnya, Akabane Rikka,"

Manami datang disaat itu, ia mengucap permisi pada semua orang dan beridiri disamping Karma "Karma-kun.. Rikka sudah?" tanya Manami, Karma menggeleng "Tuh, baru mau," kata Karma, Manami mengangguk.

"Namaku Akabane Rikka, umurku 9 tahun dan aku bersekolah di SD Kunugigaoka kelas 3A, ini cerita singkat tentang kehidupanku, tentang keluargaku,"

"Ayahku bernama Akabane Karma, dia seseorang yang sangat pintar dan jenius, ayahku juga keren dan tampan, karena penampilannya, banyak yang mengira ia masih berusia 20 kebawah, tetapi sekarang ia 20 tahun keatas, ayahku bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri, meski kadang aku tidak mengerti buat apa sih, tetapi yang pasti pekerjaannya keren, setidaknya menurutku,"

"Ayahku baik sekali, ia selalu membelikanku mainan tanpa diminta, meski begitu, aku tak perlu apapun, ayahku sudah cukup,"

"Tentang Ibuku, aku tak pernah mengetahui siapa dia, sebelum Papa memberitahuku, namun namanya tidak akan kusebut disini karena aku yakin,, semua akan kaget, nah.. Ibuku yang sekarang bernama Okuda Manami, dia guru IPA disini, orangnya baik, cantik, dan ramah, Mama juga pintar membuat obat, dia bekerja sebagai ilmuwan menurutku, pekerjaannya keren sekali!"

"Nah, kalau soal keluargaku, sejak bayi aku sudah dibuang oleh Ibuku yang asli, itulah mengapa aku tak pernah tau wujudnya,"

Seisi kelas itu langsung hening, tenggorokan Rio tercekat, mata Karma melebar.

"Karena sudah dibuang sejak bayi, Papa mengurusku sendiri, itulah mengapa menurutku, Papa sangat berjasa,"

Suara pintu dibuka keras, Rio menangis, berlari keluar.

"Rio!" seru Gakushuu, Karma kaget.

"Sampai sini saja karanganku, permisi," kata Rikka, ia berjalan menuju Karma dan Manami "Rikka, kenapa kau bawa topik sensitif begitu!?" tanya Karma, ia tau kalau disana ada Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino dan Kanzaki "Karena aku ingin, Papa harus meluruskan semua yang terjadi, Papa, dimana Tante Rio?" tanya Rikka.

~!~

Rio menangis di halaman belakang, ia tau betapa sakitnya anak itu, ia tau betapa menderitanya gadis itu tanpa seorang ibu, namun Rio malah meninggalkannya.

"Itulah mengapa menurutku, Papa sangat berjasa,"

Rio kaget dan menoleh kebelakang, Rikka, Karma dan Manami berdiri disitu, lengkap dengan Gakushuu, Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki dan Satsuki.

"Tetapi,"

Mata Rio melebar mendengar kalimat berikutnya.

"Mamaku juga tak kalah berjasa, ia sudah melahirkanku, dia sudah membuatku bisa melihat dunia ini, dia sudah memberiku Papa yang baik dan membuatku mengenal teman-teman yang menyenangkan," Rikka maju selangkah kedepan.

"Karena itu—,"

Rikka semakin dekat dengan Rio.

"—aku tak pernah membenci Mama," diulurkannya tangan mungilnya, menghapus air mata di pipi Rio "Aku selalu meyayangi Mama, meskipun aku tidak pernah tau wujud rupamu, tetapi aku bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena kau sudah melahirkanku," kata Rikka, air mata Rio semakin deras.

"Maka dari itu Mama,"

"Jangan menangis, Mama Rio,"

Rio memeluk Rikka "Meski dikata engkau bukan Mamaku lagi, setidaknya aku bersyukur sempat mengenal Mamaku yang asli," kata Rikka melepas pelukan Rio "Maafkan aku, Maaf, aku minta maaf Rikka.. maaf," kata Rio ia terduduk.

"Tante Rio," panggil Rikka.

"Bangunlah, toh, Papa juga sudah tidak apa-apa, dan lagipula, Tante Rio sudah bahagia bersama Oom Gakushuu dan Asano-kun 'kan?" tanya Rikka "Karena itu, tidak apa-apa, sekarang..," Rikka mendekat kearah Manami dan Karma "...Mereka orangtuaku,"

Manami tersenyum, pandangannya melembut "Rio...," kata Karma "...Sudah tidak apa, malu tuh, dilihat suamimu," kata Karma, Rio menatap Gakushuu, sepertinya Gakushuu sudah tau pokok masalahnya "Apakah kau membenciku?" tanya Rio, Gakushuu menggeleng, memeluk istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Rio, karena itu aku menikahimu," kata Gakushuu, Rio mengangguk, Satsuki ikut memeluk Rio.

Karma merangkul Manami yang bersandar kepundaknya, ia mengelus kepala Rikka.

"Terima Kasih sayang," kata Karma.

~!~

Sore itu berakhir damai, semuanya tenang dan senang, tak ada yang terluka dari pihak manapun, Gakushuu dan Rio beserta Satsuki sudah pulang, begitupula dengan Kanzaki, Sugino dan Matsumi, sisanya tinggal Rikka, Hazuki, Karma, Manami, Nagisa dan Kayano.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak percaya," kata Nagisa.

Karma tertawa "Kau harus," jawab Karma.

"Nagisa, ayo pulang!" kata Kayano "Aa, maaf Karma aku pulang dulu, Manami-san juga, Rikka-chan juga, daah!" kata Nagisa, Manami dan Karma mengangguk.

Manami berdiri "Nahh selanjutnya, kita harus pulang juga,"

Karma mengangguk.

~!~  
"Baiklah, sudah sampai rumahku, terima kasih sudah mengantar Karma-kun," kata Manami, Karma mengangguk "Ah iya," Karma turun dari mobil "Kenapa Pa?" tanya Rikka.

Karma mendekat kearah Manami "Ada apa Karma-,"

Belum sempat Manami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Karma sudah menutup jarak diantara mereka, membungkam bibir Manami dengan miliknya, Manami awalnya kaget namun lama-lama menikmatinya, Manami menaruh tangannya di dada Karma.

Rangking 5 VS Rangking 3

Diakhiri dengan french kiss, keduanya terengah "Jadi? Kapan kau mau mengadakan pestanya?" tanya Karma, Manami memerah "Eh secepatnya-,"

Dari belakang, Rikka terbengong.

"KARMA-KUN! RIKKA ADA DISINI!" seru Manami, Karma tertawa "Aku sengaja, biar dia tau," kata Karma "Sebentar lagi, kau akan tinggal bersama kami," kata Karma lagi, Rikka yang mendengarnya terlonjak senang "BENARKAH!?" tanya Rikka, Karma mengangguk.

"YEYY! Mama Manami!" seru Rikka, ia lompat, turun dari mobil.

 _Inilah kebahagiaan untuknya, kebahagiaan milik seorang Akabane Rikka, dan juga kedua orang tuanya, semoga bisa selamanya begitu._

_OWARI_


End file.
